Safe?
by Moonlit Showers aka InuKag Fan
Summary: News of the undead priestess reaches Inuyasha, but he promised to protect Kagome. He can't exactly be in two places at once, so how is he going to handle this? Set right after episode 126 Change Heartache into Courage!


A/N: WOW I finally created a story! (Even if it's only a one-shot) Hope you enjoy it! It takes place right after episode #126 "Change Heartache into Courage!"

Safe?

By

Moonlit Showers

The sun slowly sank as twilight fell on Kaede's village in Feudal Japan. As is started to grow cooler, a lone boy staggered into the town, clutching his head. He managed to call out a lone, "Help!" before falling to the ground, exhausted. Several people rushed out, along with a white-haired half-demon, who had smelled the blood, and his black-haired companion. As the two were some of the first to get there, the girl knelt down and helped to lift the boy up a little bit.

His eyes fluttered open and he gasped.

"Shh," The girl, Kagome, shushed him, "You're safe now."

"I-I know," The boy stuttered, "But the priestess! She was fighting off this huge demon and told me to run off. It was so big! Someone must go and help her!"

Kagome felt the half-demon, Inuyasha, behind her stiffen as she allowed her dark bangs to cover her eyes, "A priestess you say?" she asked quietly.

"Ye-Yes!" The boy gasped, "With long black hair like yours! Along the path that way," he pointed out a direction to the two.

Kagome nodded solemnly, "Yes, someone needs to go find her." She stood up slowly, and faced Inuyasha, her eyes hidden by her bangs, "Go on, Inuyasha, Kikyo might be waiting."

Inuyasha looked down at her with stricken golden eyes, he had just been adamantly professing how he would never leave her again, and now this happened? Of course he had to go, had to make sure that Kikyo was all right or even alive. He owed at least that to her. Still, "Ka-Kagome," he mumbled.

She looked up at him, and he finally saw her eyes, the light which always filled them dimmed so he could hardly see it. He couldn't stand it. Couldn't stand just leaving her after recently saving her from Naraku's foul clutches. He narrowed his eyes at her, an idea suddenly forming. Her time was safe, wasn't it? As long as she was there she was safe from Naraku, and he could complete his duty to Kikyo. It was so perfect, he wondered why he didn't see it before.

Without a word he grabbed the now startled girl and threw her onto his back, as he took off at top speed toward the well.

"Inu-Inuyasha! What are you doing?" Kagome yelled indignantly. Where was he taking her? Why wasn't he going after Kikyo?

In a matter of seconds he dropped her unceremoniously next to the well and faced her. "I told you I'd protect you, Kagome! Stay in your time until I come for you. You'll be safe there." And with those parting words, he picked her up and dropped her into the blue light that immediately transported her to her own time. He breathed a sigh of relief and took off in the direction the boy had indicated.

Meanwhile in the future, Kagome glared up at the well house ceiling with indignation. How dare he throw her back to her time with barely any warning. Her anger faded quickly, as she sighed in despair. Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. It was always about Kikyo.

_But I still love him, _she reminded herself, _so I guess I should get used to this._

With a frown gracing her normally cheerful face, she ascended the well ladder and trudged up to the shrine house.

"Mom, Grandpa, Sota, I'm home!" She called into the silent house.

_Hmm,_ she thought to herself, _I guess they went out._

She set down her yellow backpack and peered inside, making a facing. _I suppose the Feudal era isn't the best place to work on homework...guess I know what to do now._

And with that last thought, she picked up her pack and slowly walked upstairs to try and make her mountain of homework disappear.

After about an hour of running, Inuyasha had finally made it to the battle scene. He figured it must have moved since the little boy couldn't have possibly covered so much distance in such little time. He surveyed the area and found a black haired young woman, just as the boy described, wearing priestess robes and shooting arrows at a giant rat demon.

Inuyasha jumped into the battle with a cry of, "Tessiaga!"

Kagome frowned at her homework. She had been working on it for a full four hours now and it was about 10:00 PM.

_Stupid math! Stupid Science! At this rate I'll never graduate!_ she thought to herself in despair. All her time in the past was really starting to catch up with her. _Now I'll probably have to take summer school!_ she complained, _Inuyasha's not going to be happy about that!_

Slapping her head to try to get it to wake up only gave her a slight headache, so with a sigh she decided to get a drink of water to clear her mind. _Then I'll go to bed,_ she decided firmly. It had been a long day.

The rat demon had been destroyed within an hour and Inuyasha was giving the priestess a deadpan look. He was such an idiot. There had to be hundreds of priestess with long black hair. Everyone in this freaking area had black hair! He felt like banging his head against a wall for his stupidity. He made Kagome all depressed for no reason whatsoever, except maybe to save this girl. He turned his eyes on the priestess in question, contemplating what to do with her. She seemed to be debating between flinging her arms around him in joy or running away from him in terror. He sighed and raised an eyebrow, "So," he said, "Should I take you to your village, or should I just leave you here?"

That seemed to decide her. She shook her head wildly and said, "No, please, demon-sama, could you escort me to my village? It shouldn't be too far from here."

Inuyasha glared at the sky, _Kagome's making me go soft, _and nodded at the priestess. They were soon on the way to her village.

Kagome drank her glass of water with vigor and soon placed the empty glass in the sink with a smile on her face. _Much better,_ she thought to herself happily. She headed to her room when all of a sudden she heard some glass breaking. She had not bothered to turn on the lights when she went to get the water so the house was in total darkness save for her room upstairs. She turned to look in the living room, and saw to her horror, two dark shapes creeping in through a broken window with gleaming knives in each of their hands. Kagome's eyes widened, she couldn't call the police because the phone was located in the living room and they didn't have any alarm system installed.

_Inuyasha,_ she thought in fear, _please come back soon!_

Inuyasha stared into the well, it had taken about an hour to get to that stupid priestess's village and another hour to get back here. He sighed and hoped Kagome wouldn't be too mad with him, as he jumped into the bone-eater's well.

The dark shapes were thieves, she found out as they shoved anything with value into a giant sack. They headed toward the kitchen where she stood hidden, and she froze. Slowly, they stalked closer until they were right at the door, and Kagome knew if she didn't move she was going to be found. She tried to slip away but managed to bump into the wall. The soft noise sounded like a thunderclap in the silence. The thieves stilled, while one turned on a flashlight and pointed it everywhere. The light landed on Kagome and she knew she was doomed as she heard the thieves curse.

"Kill her!" one whispered, "You know the old pirate saying, 'dead men tell no tales.'"

"But she's a girl," the other replied.

"Shut up and kill her!" the first one ordered and they advanced on her as she screamed out one name, the name that could save her, "INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha jumped out of the well house and looked around. Kagome's room was lit up but it was the only room that was. His ears twitched, sensing something out of place and his glanced at the broken window on the first story only proved it. He was just about to investigate when a high-pitched scream decided his course of action for him.

"INUYASHA!"

Before the scream faded he had already disappeared through the broken window.

Kagome closed her eyes in despair, Inuyasha wasn't coming, he was with Kikyo. He always was with Kikyo, but... She opened her eyes in time to see a dark red blur knock the knives out of the thieves hands and knock the thieves themselves unconscious. She looked up and saw the worried amber eyes of Inuyasha, glaring down at her, and her face broke into a grin. "Inuyasha! You came and saved me!" She leaped up and hugged him around the neck, causing him to stagger back a bit.

After a minute, Inuyasha pulled away and looked down at her with a blank expression on his face. Kagome returned it with a puzzled one of her own. "Um, Inuyasha? What's wrong? Did you find Kikyo?"

He shook his head, starting to come out of his stupor, "No, it wasn't her, just some dumb priestess, but Kagome, who were these people?"

She glanced at the dark unconscious lumps, "Oh those must have been robbers, or thieves. They have them in your time too, I'm sure."

"Thieves," Inuyasha repeated blankly.

"Yes," Kagome nodded, puzzled, "Thieves."

"With knives," Inuyasha stated.

"Yes," Kagome said impatiently, "With knives. Inuyasha what's wrong? Why are you repeating everything I say?"

He ignored her, "You have thieves and murderers here too?" he questioned.

Kagome glared at him, although her eyes held a look of concern, "Yes, we do. Now tell me what's wrong!"

Inuyasha stared blankly at her for a second, before proceeding to bang his head against the wall, literally.

Kagome was startled, "Inuyasha! What are you doing!"

"Thieves, of course!" Inuyasha mutter between bangs, "Of course it'd be thieves! Even in the safest place I could think of she manages to get herself in trouble! Out of all the girls in all the world, I get the one where it is physically impossible to keep her SAFE!"

A/N: The End! I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review:-D


End file.
